Emma's Dilemma
by JessicaLWriter
Summary: PG 13 for later chapters! Emma LOVES Craig but she's still likes Sean. What will happen when Sean starts to notice? Nothing? Something? Plus, what will Toby do to retrieve Emma's love? Read to find out!
1. Love So Hard

Disclaimer: Degrassi! Yes! Thank you! Whoo hoo! Haha, yes this is me the dork. Leave me be. Anyway, this is my second fanfic the other one is a Lizzie McGuire but I don't know if I will finish that one. Anyway, I don't own any of the Degrassi characters and if I owned Jake Epstein well in all seriousness I'd be busy doing something else. IF YOU CATCH MY DRIFT. Here we go.  
  
OK, so I'm with Sean and Toby likes me and here comes Mr. Craig Manning waltzing in and stealing my heart. Why can't I make up my mind? Why can't Craig be ugly or something? Oh God, I can't believe I just thought that. Craig could never be ugly. Sean's a great guy and he's Craig's best friend why must this be so dramatic? The Halloween dance is coming up. OK, all these run-on thoughts are giving me a headache.  
  
"Emma. Emma. EMMA!" Manny whispered harshly into my ear. Oh, right Media Immersion yes that's where we are. Not Boy Immersion.  
  
I turned looking at Manny and licking my new braces. "Yes, Manny?"  
  
"Pay attention! You don't want detention at lunch time do you?" Good Manny. She always pulls me down, at least lately. Before *I* was the one that has to bring *Manny* down to earth now it's the other way around. Being a Grade 8 is ruining my mind.  
  
Sean looked at me funny sitting in the computer in front of me and an instant message popped up:  
  
SeanCBaddy: Hey, Em why are you spacing out?  
  
I decided to reply:  
  
EmmaNWriter: I'm not spacing out! I was just thinking about the dance!  
  
Yes, yes good lie!  
  
SeanCBaddy: Oh yeah! I forgot about that, wanna go with me?  
  
Oh no, oh no!! Ok, I better say yes.  
  
EmmaNWriter: Of course! Who else would I go with?  
  
Sean looked over the computer and smiled at me while I reluctantly smiled back. OK, I was stuck with Sean. Sean's not bad or anything but I would die to go with Craig. I wonder who he's going with.  
  
Suddenly the bell rings and I smile since I get to pass Craig while we switch classes. I get up and hurry out where, YES, I see HIM!  
  
"Hey, Emma. Joey said I could help you baby-sit Angie today if you said yes. So how about it? Can I help?" Craig smiled at me with that irresistible smile and he stroked his curly hair.  
  
"Of course. I won't turn down help!" I laughed, engrossed in his face. Every detail was PERFECT.  
  
"OK, cool I'll see you outside on the steps alright?" He smiled brighter and walked off. I could feel my legs melting. Toby passed me and looked at me funny.  
  
"What's wrong with *you*?" He pushed up his glasses. He still hadn't grown I bet he hated being a whole four inches shorter than I was. I know I hated it.  
  
"There's nothing *wrong* with me Toby. I'm a perfectly content." At that I floated past him and into Math with Ms. Kwan.  
  
At lunch I just sat at my usual table with Manny, JT, and Toby while I watched Craig sit at a table with Sean. Sean looked over at me and then looked at Craig. Oh no, he didn't think-no-he didn't think that. Well, actually he didn't KNOW that I liked Craig? Oh no. Sean shook his head and came over.  
  
"Uh, Emma?" He said.  
  
Oh no.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
What do you think? It's a bit jumbled! Please R+R! I need the love! HEHE! 


	2. Almost Busted

Disclaimer: Thanks for the cute reviews! I didn't expect so many in only a day hehe or was it two days? I can't remember. To Lambi, you probably did sign my LM fic but I don't know when I'll update that one, maybe now or maybe NEVER haha just kidding. Enjoy Chapter 2.  
  
I was sweating on my upper lip, I just knew it and here Sean was right in front of me and I had no idea what to say. Of course I said the worst thing in the world.  
  
"I DON'T like Craig." I spat it out at him. To someone who is offended easily it would sound evil and sarcastic but I really didn't mean for it to sound that way. Thank the Earth that Sean doesn't have an easily offended sensitive side.  
  
He cocked his neck so he had a little double chin. An amused expression crossed his face like he wasn't even thinking of anything like that. I immediately regretted what I had just said. You have to agree it was the dumbest thing to say at the time. Manny, Toby and JT were looking at me funny. Toby had daggers in his eyes. Well, I could hardly see them, his stupid glasses always get in the way.  
  
"Uh, that's nice. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something tonight." He scratched his head and straightened his jean jacket, the one he wore EVERY SINGLE DAY though I really did love the way it looked on him. OH NO! I forgot about CRAIG! OK, I would normally cancel on Craig and go with Sean but I didn't have a choice (fortunately!). I had to baby sit Angie and Craig was also going to be there, but SEAN didn't need to know that.  
  
"I can't. Baby-sitting job." I shrugged and pretended to look sorry. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU JOEY JEREMIAH FOR HAVING A CUTE DAUGHTER THAT HER HALF-BROTHER LOVES ENOUGH TO COME HANG OUT WITH HER AND HER BABY-SITTER. Which is ME. Did that make any sense? Who cares, Craig turns me AND my mind to scrambled eggs (which don't taste that bad so Craig has absolutely NO flaws).  
  
Sean looked a little disappointed. "Oh that's OK. See you later then."  
  
"Yeah." I smiled nervously and he turned around and walked back to his table. Toby was still throwing daggers with his brownie colored eyes.  
  
Manny must have noticed Toby's look. "Toby, you look like you might commit a crime or something.  
  
Toby snapped out of it sort of when he saw me looking at him. "Uh, what?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and started on my math homework. Getting a head start the more time for Craig and I to "talk". I giggled inside. Well, that's probably what we will end up doing anyway.  
  
Later I told Manny what I was going to do after school and she flipped. I don't know why, she just did.  
  
"Craig Manning? The new Niner? Oh my god! He's SO cute! I can't believe you DANCED with him at a WEDDING that's totally predicting the FUTURE! LUCKY! LUCKY! LUCKY!" She danced around the halls and a feeling of complete terror overwhelmed me. What if he heard. Just then someone tapped on my shoulder.  
  
It was Paige. "You really think Craig, will dig-YOU?" Paige looked at me like was scum.  
  
"No, I never said that." I defended myself. Manny stopped dancing and started throwing nasty looks at Paige.  
  
"Yeah, she's gonna get him and YOU won't." Manny stuck out her lips threateningly and Paige snorted with disgust and walked away shaking her head like we were the biggest losers.  
  
"BYE PAIGE!" We heard JT call. Paige just gave him the hand. Toby and JT walked up to us.  
  
"Hey guys. Emma." Toby smiled and blushed at the sight of Emma.  
  
"Hey, guys. Uh, Toby." I looked a little reluctant to be pointing out Toby by himself, he might get the wrong idea.  
  
"So, you're baby-sitting today? Can I help?" Toby asked anxiously.  
  
"Actually, she has help already." Manny interrupted. I nudged her in the side and she yelped with pain.  
  
Toby looked a little hurt. "Oh, who is it?"  
  
Of course, Manny didn't stop. She didn't seem to care that this was killing poor Toby. "Craig Manning."  
  
JT suddenly got into it. "The new Niner? The loser one? Why is HE helping you?"  
  
Toby added. "Yeah, why?"  
  
I shrugged and started walking muttering something barely audible. "We're old friends."  
  
Manny started talking to them. The last bell rang and I dashed out to the front waiting on the steps like my future husband told me to. Soon I saw him walking my way. "Hey, Emma." He smiled.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
R+R PLEASE! I LOVE MY JAKIE POO! HEHEHHE! Anyway, hope you liked it. 


	3. The Walk To Babysit

Disclaimer: Once again I THANK you for the reviews. Degrassi is great, but I missed the new one. The one where Craig is like wearing punk clothes at the Halloween dance, well I suspected there was some hooking up w/ Em and Craiggy. I really hate it how a flat-chested bracefaced brainiac like her gets hottie hot Craig and hottie hot Sean, it just baffles me. In real life neither of those guys would like her. She's not the likeable type. Yet, I'm changing her char to a more worried teen and she WILL grow boobs, I hope. HAHA, enough Emma-bashing let's get on with Chapter 3.  
  
I smiled back at his beautifully made face and I knew my braces sparkled in the sunlight. I really was starting to like them, which I thought might never be possible. He fell into step beside me and we started to walk to the Jeremiah house to pick up Angela. Craig talked about her the whole way.  
  
"I loved it when we went to British Columbia together, it's so beautiful there. Have you ever been?" He just gushed when he talked about her. It's adorable.  
  
"No, but I was planning to go this summer." Half true. My mom planned to go somewhere, but not exactly B.C. Hey, maybe Craig would want to go along. I smirked.  
  
"Really? That's awesome. It had really good photographic opportunities. I took a lot of great pictures there." He got serious there. He must take photography seriously. I decided to work with that.  
  
"Oh I would LOVE to seem them sometime." I rolled my eyes with exaggeration like it would be the living end. Who knew I could flirt this good?  
  
Meanwhile, Toby and JT were at the Yorke house. JT was surfing the internet while Toby sat on the couch scowling about SOMETHING.  
  
"Hey, Toby come look at THIS." Toby heard JT's voice from over the couch.  
  
"Ever since that little porno incident, I've decided to stay AWAY from your computer JT." Toby said in a monotone type of voice. JT didn't think it was like Toby to be down like this so he exited and sat next to him.  
  
"Oh God, it's Emma huh? Ever since Craig came around-."  
  
"JT, shut up, and if you must know it IS Emma."  
  
"Why do you always let her get to you? You know, she's never going to go out with you."  
  
"She will. Besides, you're not the one to talk. You love Paige Michalchuck (AN: SPELLING??), the most unattainable girl to ANY eight grader."  
  
JT threw a pillow at Toby. Toby didn't even care. "You know what JT? I would do ANYTHING for Emma."  
  
"Would you kill yourself for her?"  
  
"Yes, and I would kill someone for her."  
  
JT got kind of freaked out then and didn't ask any more, it didn't matter anyway because Toby was thinking about something else now. Yes, he WOULD kill ANYONE for her and ANYONE to BE with her. Hmm......  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
THANKIES FOR THE REVIEWS SORRY THIS CHAP IS SHORT. GOTTA SPREAD THE LOVE! 


	4. Toby Finds Out

Disclaimer: Thanks for the reviews! I didn't know the story was going to be so popular! To the *ahem* anonymous writer. Yes, I know Craig likes Manny and I bet the writers of the show wrote that because Emma gets too much attention already but it doesn't seem right. Craig/Manny? Nah. Only sounds like Craig is gay which he is DEFINITLEY NOT! Besides, if Craig and Manny got married she would be Manny Manning. That's way too weird. ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I wonder how I will develop Toby's character. Emma looked great as Cyndi Lauper! OK, getting distracted!  
  
Craig and I arrived at Joey's house a couple minutes later and Angela was waiting right by the door. "Craig!"  
  
The little brown-haired girl jumped into Craig's arms. "Angie! My girl!"  
  
I longed to be in Craig's arms and be called "his girl". I know he wasn't talking to Angie like that but still, it would be nice. Though, Sean's arms were reassuring too. OK, I don't even know what to think now. I might just go live in an all-girls convent or something where no one knows that boys exist and we live in peace and harmony. Ugh, but the lesbian thing might erupt. I don't think humans will ever escape love.  
  
"Let's get going, Angie-babe!" Craig gave Angie a piggy- back ride as I informed Joey that we were going. Craig dropped off his backpack in the hallway like he always did since he began living with the Jeremiahs.  
  
"Where to, girls?" Craig asked looking from Angie to me. I knew I was going to melt so I looked away from him and began walking.  
  
"Let Angie decide." I tucked a strand of stray hair behind my ear and started walking in front of them. Sean, Sean, Sean, think of Sean, he's your boyfriend, think of SEAN. CRAIG, my mind screamed.  
  
Craig smiled his powerful smile and he looked at Angie with a sideways glance. "Ang, where do you wanna go?"  
  
"Can we go to the zoo, Craig?" Angie asked eagerly. She tightened her grip around Craig's neck and her eyes widened with excitement.  
  
"How about it, Emma? Is the zoo OK?" Craig asked. Emma didn't dare turn around. She would say yes to ANYTHING if she turned around.  
  
"Yeah, the zoo it is." I nodded. OK, avoid Craig's eyes due to the fact that they turn you to Jello and you do NOT need that right now, I noted to myself. I muttered Sean's name under my breath trying not to let Craig's slip in there somewhere.  
  
So we bounced around all the way to the zoo. God, I hope this goes well.  
  
JT had gone home already and Toby was sitting on the couch wondering how he was going to win Emma's heart. Ashley soon appeared and sat next to him with the same torn expression on her face. (AN: OK, so I'm mixing up the time around here, Jimmy just called Ash a slut cuz of the X thing and Emma and Sean are still going out, yeah I KNOW).  
  
"Hey, Toby." She drawled.  
  
"Hey, Ashley." He drawled. They looked at each other with the same confused expression, which got even more confused when they looked at each other.  
  
"What's up?" She asked him.  
  
"A whole lot of bad things. You?" He answered.  
  
"Same here."  
  
They looked at each other again. OK, they were getting ALONG. This isn't right. They were both thinking the same thing too: "Oh well, misery loves company."  
  
"What's your problem?" Toby asked her.  
  
"Jimmy. You?"  
  
"Emma."  
  
"You like Emma?"  
  
"Yeah." Toby didn't even care that Ashley knew. They were bonding, she wouldn't tell because then questions would be asked about why they were talking about personal stuff.  
  
"Tough break."  
  
"I know. You too. What's wrong with you and Jimmy?"  
  
"He called me a slut."  
  
Toby was aroused by this. "What??"  
  
"I kissed Sean, he got mad."  
  
"Does Emma know?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How could you do that?"  
  
"I took something."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Some X JT brought."  
  
"So what we had wasn't real??"  
  
"Sean told me he was giving you guys a placebo or something."  
  
Toby was disturbed by this. He said no more and sat on the couch taking in what he had just heard. How could he miss all this? He had to tell Emma.  
  
Toby got up and took his coat. He decided to go to the Jeremiahs and see if he could trace Emma from there. If he got rid of Sean the only Craig would be left, and he knew Craig could be taken out. Taken out VERY easily.  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
I love you my devoted R+R peeps! Toby's character is growing to be very cynical and I'm sorry to you Toby lovers (I know there are few), but I'm going to keep him that way. THANKS FOR READING THIS! 


	5. Paige's Little Secret

Disclaimer: OK, thanks for the reviews once again. I think I'm losing fans! Am I making it too serious for you guys? Hehe, well I hope not. I'll keep it Degrassi style. It's just that eighth and ninth graders DO bad stuff and if I make one of characters be REALLY bad then it will only be even more like real life. Whoa, I'm already on Chapter 5. Geez, this is weird. It took me like three weeks to make nine chapters to my LM fic. That one sucks too! Anyway, on with the show!  
  
Angie giggled as the monkeys swung around in their monstrous cage. She imitated their moves as Craig and I watched her. We were standing next to each other and I felt really blessed. Really blessed to be standing there with the most beautiful thing in the world. He looked at me and smiled. I smiled back.  
  
"What?" I asked. OK, so I was playing the dumb blonde role being all innocent, but it seemed to work.  
  
"Nothing. You're just, I don't know the word." He scratched his beautifully shaped head and I wanted to run my fingers through his shampooed hair. Say beautiful, enticing, sultry, sexy, ANYTHING that will make you love me Craig! NO SEAN! THINK OF SEAN, SEAN, SEAN, SEAN, SEAN- CRAIG!  
  
"What?" I was getting sick of that word but I really had nothing else to say at the moment. I mean, Craig was studying me now obviously looking for the word that would describe me.  
  
"I don't know. I'll think of it later." He can't even think of a word to describe me. Am I that boring? What if the word was ugly? What if Craig doesn't even like me? Oh my god, I never thought about this stuff before. Oh no, oh no, oh no!  
  
I creased my forehead when Craig went over to scare Angie. She screamed with delight when he started tickling her and picked her up and twirled her around. They looked so happy. I wanted to join them but they needed their time. What a beautiful relationship.  
  
Toby was walking around the zoo. Mr. Jeremiah said they might be at the park or somewhere around there so Toby looked around for a while. He came across the zoo, which Toby thought Angie would like. He walked in and there Craig and Emma were, standing WAY too close to each other and looking way to serious (of course Craig was only looking for the word to describe Emma).  
  
Toby felt so hurt he just turned around and ran into the least likely person he imagined to be there.  
  
"Paige?" Toby pushed his glasses up, they had slid down to the bridge of his nose from the impact.  
  
"Oh, Toby," Paige looked alarmed, "what are you doing here?" "What are YOU doing here?" Toby asked trying to cover up his reason.  
  
"I-I come here f-from time to time, you know. Um, to see which animals would make the best fur coat, yeah.you know how it is." Paige started chewing on her nail and realized what she was doing and stopped.  
  
"Uh, sure Paige. Whatever you say." Toby rolled his eyes and pushed his sleeves up his arms and started walking around her.  
  
"Uh T-Toby, y-you won't tell anyone you saw me here will you?" Paige looked a little vulnerable as she bit her lip. Toby saw a cute side to her and realized why JT liked her so much. He had to give it to JT to pick the most unattainable though.  
  
Toby pretended to think it over for a while when really he knew the answer all along. "Well, alright Paige. I won't tell."  
  
"Oh," she looked so relieved, "thank you Toby." At that she turned around and exited the zoo. Toby soon left as well extremely sad when he remember what he had just saw.  
  
"I'll change it." He nodded with assurance. With that he walked back to the Kerwin household where Ashley was sitting on the couch still. She looked at him and smiled a little bit.  
  
"Did you win Emma's heart?" She joked.  
  
"Ha, no. I don't think I ever will." Toby sat next to Ashley and she wrapped her arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry, Tobs. I know how you feel." Ashley remembered almost everything from that night. The night she took the drug, the night she ruined everything. She would give anything to take it back. Anything.  
  
"Will you help me get rid of Sean?" Toby asked Ashley.  
  
Ashley turned to Toby apparently shocked. "What??"  
  
"Nevermind, I was just, um, thinking out loud sort of."  
  
Ashley removed her arm from around Toby's shoulder. She was freaked out, just like JT had been. What was Toby turning into?  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
OK, this is getting weird. I hope you like it though. I saw the X one like twice this week and I'm making it really different one lol. Anyway, I'm just going to switch things around. I hope no one takes it offensively. If you don't like it, I'm sorry that's just the way I write! I hope you liked it! 


	6. Toby Gone Wrong

Disclaimer: OK, I was going to review as a response to a review (does that make sense) that was posted but I think it's totally lame to do that. To: *ahem* Emma_Is_Way_Cool you must feel very strongly about Emma and that is respectable, in a way, so I'm not going to bash you or anything. Just keep on reading people! I don't really appreciate people telling me what to do though. Two words: constructive criticism. Gosh this disclaimer is way too long. Just keep reviewing or reading my lovely fans and I shall keep bringing you some lovely spoonfuls of Degrassi entertainment! PS. My writing has becoming different: I'm not writing in first person, it's now third person omniscient meaning I'm writing about everyone and EVERYTHING they're feeling. Sorry if I'm confusing you. NO MORE ME BEING EMMA, it's just me being the writer. Thanks.  
  
Toby went up to his room and sat on his bed. All these hateful thoughts were really filling him up and he didn't know how to get rid of them. He got out a pen and a paper and did something he had never done before. He wrote a poem.  
  
You stole her right from under my nose  
  
While I wasn't looking  
  
You wooed her and made her fall in love  
  
You're evil plot is cooking  
  
You're end draws near though little man  
  
I'll rip you shred to shred  
  
Because Emma's mine and she's not yours  
  
Craig, you will be dead  
  
When Toby re-read this he was amazed. Never in his life had he ever written anything so hateful. He was going to rip it up but something deep inside of him stopped him. Something black and dark in the pit of all his feelings made him put it under his mattress where he could add to it anytime that he wanted. This was the beginning of a terrible end (AN: This is where children thirteen and under stop reading the story, sorry guys).  
  
Toby cleaned off his glasses and lied on his bed, awaiting the new day to come where he fell into a dark sleep filled with nightmares (considered good to Toby now).  
  
Emma was also at her house on her bed thinking of Craig. Yet, in such a different way than Toby it was almost humorous. She was going to break up with Sean tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow would be the day. At that she fell asleep and had pleasant dreams of her and Craig frolicking together in a field of endless flowers and romance.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Sean was busy rummaging through his locker that he never heard Emma walking up to him and when she tapped him on the shoulder he jumped and hit his head on one of the shelves.  
  
"Shit." Sean said rubbing the forming lump on his forehead. He turned around and smiled, disregarding the pain in his noggin.  
  
"Oh, sorry Sean. I-I just wanted to talk to you about something." Emma bit her lip nervously. It was unnatural to have thoughts about a boy that isn't your boyfriend. Especially, very pleasurable thoughts.  
  
Sean stopped rubbing the lump and looked at Emma very seriously. "Yeah?"  
  
"I-I think, t-that well, I think we're kind of d-drawing to an end, you know? I-I just don't, I don't feel the way, I, the way I used to feel about you. You know what I'm saying right?" Emma could hardly even spit it out. She felt overpowered by guilt.  
  
"Yeah, I understand Emma." A tear ran down his face where it lingered on his lips before dripping to the speckled linoleum floor.  
  
"Are you alright?" Emma felt so bad but just then Craig appeared around the corner and looked at the two of them. Emma then began to cry as well.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Sean." She ran around the corner past Craig who was obviously dumbstruck and looked at Sean who wasn't even moving.  
  
Toby lingered in the darkness, the only shadow in the hallways of Degrassi Community School he watched and laughed inside at Sean's devastated stature and then he eyed Craig like he was the devil. This was all working out and Toby didn't even have to do anything. This was great.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
This is getting really gothic, I'm sorry. If anyone has any problems with this or wants me to lighten up then just say so, I wanted it to be like sort of Buffy meets All My Children with the Degrassi characters gone wrong (or at least Toby anyway). Haha, well keep on trucking *ahem* I mean reading. 


	7. Sean Blows Up

Disclaimer: Chapter seven, and I thought it would come too soon. Well, I was right, I feel like this is all going somewhere, but not somewhere altogether good. Thanks to the reviewers, I know, I can't believe I'm making Toby evil but if any Degrassi character was going to be evil (minus Paige), I had this weird feeling it would be Toby. He seems the type you know? The Anime lover, lover of unattainable women, lover of hating (or so I'm making him), yes Toby's a lover and since nothing really loves him back (minus Kendra, maybe I'll make come in later in the story) he's starting to turn it into hate. This Disclaimer is way too long, why do I write longer disclaimers than chapters? AHH! OK, here we go. ( Sean is going a little crazy too, but don't you think he will make a sexy crazy person?)  
  
Emma was sitting down at a table by herself when Manny sat next to her. "Hey Em."  
  
Emma looked up at her friend. Mannela Santos, the only person she had left. "Oh Manny!"  
  
Manny was quite surprised when Emma hugged her full on though she was used to Emma's uncanny insanity now. "What's the matter? Oh, wait, I heard about you and Sean. I'm so sorry, Em."  
  
Emma realized this was hardly even about Sean. She was really crying because she didn't know if Craig liked her or not. This only made Emma's head hurt and she cried even more from the pain. "I have to go, Manny. I need t-to be alone right now. Is that alright?"  
  
Manny nodded understandingly and watched Emma as she got up and ran somewhere. Where it was, she didn't know.  
  
Meanwhile, across the lunchroom Sean was watching the whole thing. Of course, Sean knew everything. He knew why Emma broke up with him; he had always known it. Ever since that day in the lunchroom, ever since the day Craig Manning had come to Degrassi he had known it. Emma liked him. Emma liked Craig, not Sean. Sean never said anything and now, he had had enough of Craig taking everything he had. Well, romantic wise anyway.  
  
Just then, Craig sat next to him. "Hey man, what's up?"  
  
Sean stood up and just towered over Craig apparently waiting for him to get up too, which Craig did.  
  
"Hey, CRAIG what's going on MAN?" Sean looked deeply pissed and that he was. Craig had no idea what was going on. He had been feeling guilty about a few things; that he can admit. He was having these weird thoughts about Emma. Weird in a nice way though.  
  
"Uh, not a lot." Craig replied.  
  
"Really? Not a lot? Are you sure? Is there anything you need to tell me?" Sean's lip were pursed together so tightly it looked as if they disappeared. The whole lunchroom was watching them now. Everyone: Paige, Terri, Ashley, Jimmy, Spinner, Liberty, JT, Manny, Hazel, Ellie, Marco, and yes Toby. Plus all the rest of Degrassi.  
  
"Uh, no. There's nothing going on." Craig was looking around nervously. Though Craig was a lot taller than Sean, Sean was a lot tougher.  
  
"Sure, Craig. Not even with Emma? Yeah, Craig, I know about you and Emma. I know what's going on! You can't get away with it anymore." At that Sean punched Craig in the stomach. Spinner and Jimmy started shouting: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!  
  
Craig was still kneeled over on the now annoying speckled linoleum floor. Sean laughed an evil laugh (AN: What is happening to Toby and Sean, I wonder if Emma knows what she is doing to these guys?). "C'mon you little wimp. I thought you learned how to fight, I mean, your dad beat you enough times didn't he? Do you need me to beat you some more, Craig?"  
  
Craig had a hurt expression on his face and the fact that Sean was kicking him in the stomach didn't help. Jimmy and Spinner stopped chanting and ran over to stop it. It wasn't a fight anymore. It WAS a beating.  
  
Jimmy was yelling it Sean. "God damnit, Sean, what the hell is your problem? You need to go to a mental institute or something. This is crazy!"  
  
Manny had rushed over to Craig to see if he was alright. Toby was still in the corner and he was laughing. Yes, he was laughing. Laughing at the fact that everything he was thinking was happening.  
  
Emma had heard the commotion from her little crying spot and had watched the whole thing. She didn't dare stop it. She knew what happened when she tried to stop fights between Sean and someone else. She ended up getting hurt. Emma wondered why she didn't break up with him right after that incident, she didn't have the guts was her guess.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sigh, this is taking a lot out of me. I can't stop aaaaah! SilentC, keep writing your story girl, please? Anyway, thanks a bunch for the reviews, I can't stop saying it. I have more reviews here than I did on my LM fic. Sad, yes I know. Anyway, keep on trucking! I'm not even going to correct myself this time. 


	8. Toby Makes His Move

Disclaimer: OK, I hope you guys are still reading and if you're reading this now then I suppose you are. So, I'm on Chapter Eight already and this is scary. So, here we go!  
  
(I GET NO PROFIT, BUT I KEEP WRITING, GO FIGURE!)  
  
Emma was frozen in her spot. Mr. Raditch (AN: Oh god, that's his name right??) had now joined in this problem and was escorting Sean to the principal's office while Craig went to the nurse.  
  
Her eyes welled up again, she had done this to Craig. She had made Sean go insane and do this to Craig. It was all her fault. How could she do this to them? All this pain she was causing them was causing her pain too. She had to end it. But how?  
  
Just then Toby spotted her and walked over, calm and cool, very un- Tobylike. Emma jumped at the sight of him and wiped her eyes.  
  
"He doesn't love you Emma." Toby said. It was a voice unlike his own, it was almost, well, demonic. It sounds cheesy but that's a word you could use to describe it.  
  
Emma looked at him like he had gone mad, which in all honesty you could say he had. "What?"  
  
"He cheated on you. With Ashley. She told me just the other day." Toby was smiling a small smile now and has removed his glasses. His hair was not Toby's either, it was in every direction and there wasn't even any gel in his hair, not that Emma could see.  
  
Emma didn't know whether to believe him or not. "How do you know?"  
  
Toby stopped circling her and rolled his eyes. "Don't you have ears? Ashley TOLD me the other day."  
  
"Sor-ry." Emma said with a sort of blonde annoying chick attitude. Toby immediately recognized his mistake.  
  
"Oh, Emma, it doesn't matter. You will always be perfect to me. Come, let us go somewhere more private where we can talk." Toby took her hand and Emma snatched it away and stood back.  
  
"I don't think we should go anywhere private together Toby. This isn't the time to talk about S-Sean and Ashley." She began to cry again and sat exactly where she stood. Toby smiled and sat with her.  
  
"Sean isn't good for you, Emma. No one is good enough for you. You're too, too perfect."  
  
"Why do you keep saying that?" Emma looked at him with red eyes and was a little scared of what Toby might do to her.  
  
"Because you ARE Emma, you're everything to me. Come on, let's get out of here."  
  
"Ditch school?" Emma seemed amazed at Toby. "You've never ditched school in all your life."  
  
"Why not start now?" Toby looked so convincing that Emma decided:  
  
"Oh, what the hell. Let's go."  
  
Emma had her backpack already and walked to the front doors where she saw Sean leaving at the same time. Sean's brother was walking behind him. Toby had his hand on Emma's back and Sean looked at Toby.  
  
"Fuck off." Toby mouthed. Sean was about to drop his stuff and run over there, but something inside of him said NO SEAN NO!  
  
Emma began to tear as she thought about Craig. She was going to the Jeremiah house today to go baby-sit Angie again. She would have been super excited to see Craig, but now she didn't know what she was supposed to say to him.  
  
Toby was about to have his own fun with Emma. His own sick fun.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
OK, I hope this is turning out OK and the chaps aren't too short for your liking! I'll make the next one longer, I promise.  
  
REVIIIIEEEEEEW! 


	9. Feelings Are Revealed

Disclaimer: Chapter nine, this is getting scary. Who knew I would get up to nine chapters? OK, I'm not going to get all disclaimer lengthy here but I want to say thanks and keep the reviews coming because I like em! : )  
  
Toby lead Emma to Degrassi Community Park and in his mind a song was playing. "The More I See You" by Nat King Cole.  
  
Each time I look at you as like the first time  
  
Each time you're near me  
  
The thrill is new  
  
And there is nothing that I wouldn't do for  
  
The rare delight of the sight of you for  
  
The more I see you  
  
The more I want you  
  
Somehow this feeling just grows and grows  
  
With every sigh I become more mad about you  
  
More lost without you  
  
And so it goes  
  
Can you imagine  
  
How much I love you?  
  
The more I see you  
  
As years go by  
  
Toby began humming it and Emma seemed a little disturbed.  
  
"Toby are you alright?" Emma had noticed a change in Toby over the past few days. She was too busy thinking about Craig Manning to notice poor Toby Isaacs but he was there in the corner of her eye becoming stranger and more different everyday.  
  
"Emma, I think I've found my reason for living." He looked at Emma with the most passionate eyes. Sad, happy, and determined all at once. Of course, little Emma Nelson had no idea that Toby was CRAZY about her. She just thought he had a school-boy crush. Yet, even school-boy crushes can turn into the deadliest obsessions.  
  
Emma was afraid to ask, but she did anyway. "What is that?"  
  
Toby then sat her at a bench placing his hands on her delicate shoulders and gently pushing her down. Emma did whatever he made her do; she was under some power.  
  
"Emma, it's been so long. So many years of pain and seeing you happy with people other than myself." Toby began. He sat next to her and placed his hand upon hers, Emma wanted to hear where this was going so she really didn't do anything to stop it.  
  
"You are everything to me. You are the reason I wake up in the morning. The reason I eat, the reason I sleep, the reason I feel the way I feel. You, Emma Nelson, are my reason for living. It's so sad that it took me this long to discover it."  
  
Emma just sat there digesting what he had just said to her. He didn't stop there though.  
  
"Emma, I love you."  
  
Emma looked at him ferociously. "Toby, you don't love me. You never will love me."  
  
"How can you say that? Haven't you heard what I just said?"  
  
"Don't you want me to be happy, Toby?" Her voice cracked now and started to cry for what seemed the millionth time that day.  
  
"Of course I do."  
  
"Then why don't you help me become happy? Why do you just sit in the corner letting everything happen?"  
  
Toby cracked an evil smile. "It's all in the plan."  
  
"Plan?"  
  
"You will love me. You will. I promise you that. For in a few days there will be no one else for you to love."  
  
"What? You don't mean? Craig??"  
  
"Yes, Craig. Sean is done. He's mad at you and at Craig. He'll be on my side. We will destroy Craig together."  
  
"You're sick! You're disgusting. I would never love you!" At that Emma sat up and attempted to run but Toby grabbed her arm.  
  
He kissed her hard on the lips. Emma screamed but Toby covered her mouth. He was stronger than her for some reason.  
  
"Shh, you don't want anyone to hear us do you? Don't want anyone to interrupt do you?"  
  
Emma tried to scream again but Toby slapped her. "Calm down!"  
  
He kissed Emma lightly on the forehead and removed his hand long enough for Emma to speak. "What have you turned into Toby?"  
  
Toby didn't answer because he didn't KNOW the answer. He slowly eased his grip and when it was weak enough, Emma broke loose and ran to the Jeremiah residence. She had to go there anyway. She needed to see if Craig was alright.  
  
She cried all the way there.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
I swear I'm not gothic, it's Degrassi Gone Twisted. Tell me if I need to lighten up. REVIIIIIEWWW! 


	10. Craig and Emma Unite

Disclaimer: OK, I'm keeping the disclaimer short this time. Here's the stinking chapter!  
  
Emma was out of breath when she knocked on the Jeremiah's door. She knew Craig would know something was up, but would Craig even want to talk to her? Emma bit on her nails and waited in anticipation for the door to open.  
  
When the knob turned and Joey stood there looking forlorn, Emma didn't know why she was even there. Oh yeah, the babysitting job, Emma remembered.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Jeremiah," she tried to smile, "I'm here to pick up Angie."  
  
"Come on in, Emma. I decided not to go out tonight but you can stay over and keep her some company." Joey rubbed his bald head and opened the door wider so Emma could come in.  
  
"Oh, alright." She entered the house and hoped all her tears had dried off. She looked at her arms; they were covered in bruises shaped like Toby's fingers. She tried to hide them by putting her hands behind her back.  
  
Angie was sitting with Craig on the couch who was holding ice to his stomach. When Craig saw her there he perked up and looked around like he wanted to escape. Emma felt a tingle in her stomach; she still loved him. Well, she thought she loved him. She was having a distorted thought about love.  
  
Emma also wanted to escape but Joey nudged her forward and she sat on the couch with Angie next to her and Craig on the other side eyeing her. His face wasn't scarred but under that flannel shirt, Emma knew that he was bruised badly and it was all because of her.  
  
"Hi, Emma. We're watching cartoons!" Angie smiled a wide smile. "My daddy's going to stay too because Craig got hurt."  
  
Joey was in the kitchen getting beverages but Craig heard this loud and clear. He looked at Angie frantically and then at Emma like he couldn't believe Angie had just said that.  
  
"I-I wanted to talk to Craig about that." Emma stood up and accidentally let her hands fall to her sides where her bruises were clearly in view. Craig saw them and his eyes widened.  
  
"OK, E-Emma let's talk. Angie you stay here and keep watching Bugs Bunny, alright?" Craig stood up, his tall stature looming over Emma's. She couldn't help but feel oddly protected by his presence.  
  
"OK, Craig." Angie then was captured by the gray and white bunny bouncing around trying to escape Elmer Fudd on the screen. They went outside and Craig had a concerned expression on his face.  
  
"Emma, what happened to you?"  
  
Emma's eyes widened and she looked at her bruises and hid them behind her back. "Oh, nothing."  
  
"They look like finger prints. Was it-was it Sean?"  
  
Emma answered quickly. "No, no it wasn't Sean."  
  
Then Emma stepped a little closer and touched the bottom of his shirt. "Can I?"  
  
Craig sighed and looked a little distressed. "A-Alright."  
  
She lifted his shirt and his stomach was polluted with black and blue marks. He also had a bandage where his rib cage was. She touched one of the bruises and Craig flinched.  
  
"Oh, Craig. God, I'm so sorry." Her eyes welled up AGAIN and she turned around so Craig wouldn't see her cry.  
  
"It's not your fault, Emma. I don't know why he did that, but it isn't your fault."  
  
"Don't stick up for me. I should have never broken up with him. Then at least you would have been safe."  
  
Craig touched Emma's shoulder and even though Emma was inconsolable she couldn't help but feel like she yearned for him. She turned around and faced him. "No, Emma. It wasn't your fault. I guess, Sean was starting to notice something-."  
  
He stopped there and looked at the ground wondering what he was saying. He had been thinking a lot the last few hours and he knew he felt something, what it was, he didn't know.  
  
Emma had this warm feeling in her stomach, a small one that was surrounded by the discomfort of the memory of what Toby had just done to her and she looked at her bruises again.  
  
"Those look awful, Emma. What really happened?" Craig traced his finger over the bruises.  
  
She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to talk about anything that had happened that day, so she didn't answer.  
  
"Remember when I couldn't find the word to describe you?"  
  
Emma had not forgotten. She nodded meekly and wondered if he knew what it was yet.  
  
"Beautiful. That's the word. Everything about you is beautiful, your personality, your intelligence, you in general. You're just beautiful."  
  
Emma didn't know how to take this. It was something she had been wanting him to say (or something like that) since the first day he had blessed Degrassi Community School with his presence.  
  
"Will you tell me who gave you those bruises?"  
  
"I could, it was-it was-Toby."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
Sorry the whole cliffhanger thing (would this be classified as a cliffhanger) has overwhelmed me. Anyway, you can review if you want (would be very appreciated) but I'm just trying to make this good. 


	11. Too Bad

Disclaimer: I hate school, if it wasn't for school I would be updating every single hour of the day. Honestly, I would be. Anyway, Chapter 11 already, I feel so old. I'm not sure how many more chapters I will make but there will be more (duh). ONWARD TO CHAPTER 11!  
  
Keep on trucking!!!  
  
"What??" Craig seemed furious.  
  
"Calm down. They don't hurt that bad." I waved it off like it wasn't that big of a deal.  
  
"That little- OK. Where is he?"  
  
"I don't know." Emma looked afraid. She was upset that Toby had done this to her but she really didn't want Toby to get even more hurt.  
  
"Fine, I'll find him." Craig then turn towards the path and started walking. Emma followed up behind him and grabbed onto his arm.  
  
"Craig! No! You can't!" Emma cried frantically. She knew if Toby found him he would try and do the same thing.  
  
Craig didn't stop walking. "And why not?"  
  
Emma trotted along beside him still grasping onto his arm searching for a reason in her worried little mind. "Uh, uh, uh, because you CAN'T Craig!"  
  
Craig didn't answer and just kept walking, his brow furrowed and his mind set on Toby's neck.  
  
"Craig, please, just STOP please, LISTEN TO ME!" Emma jumped in front of him and he stopped this time. His eyes were wide and alert.  
  
"You can't go. Toby, he's planning this stupid thing with Sean. I think it would be better if you stay at your house or somewhere else safe."  
  
Craig seemed amused by this. "What? Are they going to try and jump me? I think I'll be alright, Emma."  
  
Emma hated to say this. "Well, Craig, if Sean could beat you up by himself imagine what TOBY and Sean could do."  
  
Emma IMMEDIATLEY regretted it. Why did she have to have such a big mouth? Craig looked down at his Converse and a hurt expression overwhelmed his beautiful features.  
  
"I-I didn't mean it like that. I mean, you know. God, this isn't my day." Emma sat on the ground and placed her head in her hands.  
  
After what seemed a long while Craig sat down besides her. "I understand."  
  
Emma looked up, her eyes were red but no tears appeared, and smiled. "You do?"  
  
"You're just looking out for me." Craig sighed and smiled and then looked at Emma's bruises again.  
  
"He has to pay though." His voice was grave.  
  
"Maybe if we leave him alone then he'll leave ME alone."  
  
He shook his head and looked into her eyes. "No, you're too wonderful of a girl to be left alone that easily."  
  
The mood was perfect. It was sunny outside and the birds were chirping. It would have been the best kiss in the world. Yet right when the two were leaning into each other something happened.  
  
"What are you doing, Emma?"  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
SHORT CHAPTER, it's not all that suspenseful but Chapter 12 should be up shortly. Don't worry. Review if you want (deeply encouraged), but I'm just trying to make this good.  
  
THANKS REVIEWERS! I NEED THE LOVE! 


	12. Manny's Misfortune

Disclaimer: I am such a liar, is five days soon? Maybe to you it is, but to me it is NOT! God damn school. Well, I went to a funeral too. It was so sad. It only motivates me to write my sad sick story though. I hope you all are enjoying this and if you read my disclaimers type: Purple Monkey's Fly At Midnight in your review.  
  
--------------THIS FANFIC WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY JILLIAN'S----------------  
  
(WHERE THERE'S A JILLIAN THINGS TO DO!!)  
  
The two looked up to see who had asked the (obvious) question. Emma's heart sagged with relief at the sight of Manny. OK, she had a hurt expression on her face but how was Emma to know what Manny felt?  
  
"Oh, Manny, you scared us." Emma got up, followed by Craig, as they began to walk over to her. Manny backed up though, causing Emma to stop with confusion at why her friend was acting so suspicious.  
  
Craig noticed the expression on Manny's face and was puzzled as well. Why was she looking at them like that?  
  
"Are you OK, Manny?" Craig took a step forward and to his step forward Manny took a step back.  
  
"I-I, oh God, I'm so stupid. Emma? I-I thought-how could you do this?" Manny's eyes began to tear (an all to familiar look to Craig, he HAD been looking at Emma for quite some time now).  
  
Emma looked from Craig to Manny wondering what on earth she meant. "What did I do?"  
  
"You didn't know? Th-That I liked-----him?" She pointed to Craig like she couldn't even say his name. Emma was utterly surprised to hear those words. Craig's mouth dropped and he seemed stunned.  
  
Craig thought, --Of course, duh Craig, I mean, you saw the way she was all over you when Sean beat you up why COULDN'T you see it? God, of COURSE!-- Craig smacked his forehead and pretended to have a headache.  
  
"But, never mind now." Manny back up again this time the tears spilling down her tan cheeks and dripping to the pavement below her Sketchers.  
  
Emma just looked at Craig like she couldn't believe what just happened. "OK, that was weird."  
  
Craig then remembered what he was about to do before Mannuela Santos rudely interrupted him. He turned to Emma and smiled which of course just made Emma fall in love with him even more.  
  
"Where were we?" Craig grinned. Though, the romantic mood for Emma was ruined when she thought of her best friend's heart being broken. She wasn't in the mood to be in the "mood".  
  
"Uh, I was about to go back inside and watch cartoons with your little sister." Emma got up and soon was pulled back down by Craig's hand. Of course, Emma didn't fight it but she placed her hands on her lap and looked at Craig with a sincere expression.  
  
"Now really Craig, could you kiss me even when my best friend just arrived and had her heart broken?" Emma shook her head as if trying to convince him to say now.  
  
Craig sighed and looked at his lap, he turned his body so he was facing forward. "I guess not."  
  
Emma felt relieved as she placed her head in her hands pondering about what she was going to do with Toby.  
  
"Well, that means I can go pulverize Toby now." Craig jumped up.  
  
"No! OK, you can kiss me."  
  
"I don't want to now."  
  
Emma looked at him and laughed. "Fine! I'll make the first move." She then kissed Craig full on in the lips and there they stayed for quite some time.  
  
Meanwhile, at the Isaacs home Toby and Sean were having a meeting.  
  
"What's the plan, smartie?" Sean laughed at his witty joke (which really wasn't all that witty).  
  
Toby rolled his eyes at his stupid partner and thought, --I guess I'm the brains and he's the brawns--.  
  
"Well, I've thought about our approach over and over and have finally come up with a spectacular plan. It's very shrewd and devious and, yes well, I'll just tell you-." Toby began. They were interrupted by a loud knock on the door and Toby got up to see who it was.  
  
"T-Toby, I didn't know who to come to and then I just thought that well, Toby has had his heart broken so I decided to come here. Oh, hey Sean." Manny stampeded into Toby's abode and started rambling on and when she noticed Sean she gave him a discreet wave.  
  
"What happened?" Toby noticed Manny's cheeks were stained with tear trails and he beckoned for her to sit in between Sean and himself.  
  
Manny blurted out the whole story. "-so I decided to go over to his house and I saw him outside on the curb sitting with, none other than my best friend, Emma and they were about to kiss."  
  
She began to cry again and Toby's eyes were the color of flame, identical to the color of Sean's eyes. They looked at each other and nodded, a new member to their Anti-Craig/Anti-Emma club.  
  
"Manny, let's talk." Toby began massaging her shoulder and Manny looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
"What are you doing?" She looked at Toby's hand in disgust. Toby removed it quickly.  
  
"Sorry, I get a bit, well, anyway. We have a plan to get rid of Craig. At least I have a plan anyway, and we do need some more people to help us with it so, you can help us. It will be for all of our own good." Toby sounded convincing. Manny thought it over for a while.  
  
"Why would I want to get rid of Craig? He's the only man I've ever loved." A single tear ran down Manny's cheek. Sean took his finger and waited for the tear to fall on it.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Manny. You'll get over it." He kissed her cheek and smiled. Manny blushed and nodded her approval to help recruit Craig-haters for their little plan.  
  
"This," Toby leaned back and smiled, "will be easy."  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
These chapters are way too short. ALL PART OF MY MASTER PLAN MUAHAHAH! Anyway, I still want anyone who reads my disclaimers to type: Purple Monkeys Fly At Midnight. Review if you please. This chapter is dedicated to the following people: Nina, Christina Burdick and all of the people that reviiiiewwweddd! 


	13. Sensual Takeover

Disclaimer: Chapter Thirteen, how misfortunate! No, it's not. Well, 53 reviews (since I last counted) I'm happy, yes I am! Anyway, I hope this story is going out good. I wonder, hmm. OK. Here we go.  
  
PS. I don't own ANYTHING except for Jake Epstein, in my dreams!  
  
Acknowledgements: XxArEULOStxX, JakeEFanatic, cheZWriter, Nina, Momo Claus, Ashley, Exhibit A, Somegrlwhowrites, cosmo-chic, and eh gothic-wafer too. THANKIES!!! My regular reviewers keep em coming and I'll keep em coming!!!  
  
After Emma and Craig had finished kissing they sat on the curb and stared into each other's eyes, wanting to fall in them forever. Knowing they really couldn't do this they muttered sweet nothings in one another's ears.  
  
"Craig, I don't want anything bad to happen to you." Emma whispered in a concerned manner. Craig shook his head and looked back at her with an expression of great care.  
  
"I'll be alright Emma, and you'll be alright." He stroked her strawberry-blonde hair and smelled her fragrance. He kissed her neck gently sending hot sensations into Emma's body. She bit her lip and closed her eyes as if it was heaven (which it probably was, it's CRAIG we're talking about).  
  
Craig had loved the sight of Emma. The first day he came to Degrassi he was thrilled when his eyes met hers in the library. He had always remembered that girl from the wedding, even though he was too young to have feelings such as that back then he felt them now. He felt that warm sensation inside of his stomach that never went away when she was around.  
  
"That feels so good." She moaned softly into his curly hair as he continued leaving tender pecks upon her neckline. He smiled into her skin and moved down past her neck where he removed the clothing around her shoulder and began kissing that. Emma widened her eyes and looked at him.  
  
"Craig, p-please. I d-don't want to make a mistake-you know?" Emma lifted his head up to her face. "I'm only thirteen." She giggled.  
  
"I wasn't gonna do anything." Craig pouted with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"I know, but if you went any further I wouldn't have been able to stop. Besides," she gestured around her, "it's broad daylight."  
  
"Always the sensible one." Craig said with a sexy smile. Emma thought about this. Just a few days ago her crush on Craig was just that, a crush. A simple name she repeated over and over in her mind. She wished it were that simple now. Currently, she had two psychos on her back and Manny, for all she knew, would probably join them. She HAD been the sensible one, until Craig came along.  
  
Emma's fingers laced themselves around Craig's and she gave him a warm smile. "I know that you want to live in this dream world-."  
  
"It's funny you should say that. Ever since I saw you, it was like living in a dream-."  
  
"Let me finish." Her eyes pierced into his and he fell silent. "I know that you want to live in this dream world, but we CAN'T. We have to think on the serious side. Toby and Sean mean business. I do NOT want anything to happen to you."  
  
Craig stood up and ran his hands through his curly mop. "Look, Sean and TOBY are full of bullshit alright? They won't do ANYTHING. Especially, Sean he's being crazy. All of this over--." He turned around and looked into Emma's eyes, his lips pursed and shook his head.  
  
"Over me. I know Craig, I've thought about this more than you have. I'm sorry I ruined your life." Emma turned around and started walking in the opposite direction, not a care in the world where she was going.  
  
"Emma! WAIT! STOP! I didn't mean THAT! I meant to say NOTHING, oh god no. I MEAN, you're SOMETHING and everything but-EMMA COME BACK!!!" He ran after her but she was already out of sight. He stopped and bent over with his hands on his knees and thought awhile.  
  
--You really blew it now, Craig. Why did you have to open your big mouth? GO LOOK FOR HER YOU BAFOON!-- At that he began running in the direction where Emma had left.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Emma was still running, trying to be careful not to go near Manny's, Sean's, or Toby's house. Who else did she have? JT!!! YES!!! She would go to the Yorke's home, maybe he would stay on her side.  
  
She bounded around the corner and ran up the pathway to the large, two-story, green house (AN: Not exactly sure what color JT's home is, if anyone knows, please inform me). She pounded on the door and panted while she heard footsteps reach it.  
  
Fortunately, JT answered the door and his eyes widened when Emma pounced on him and she slammed the door behind her.  
  
"JT, oh I'm so glad your home. I just came from Craig's house (AN: Familiar?) and he-." Emma was then cut right then and there when a semi- chubby hand made its way around her mouth. She screamed into it and tried to see who it was.  
  
"Well, Emma. Here we are again." A soft voice whispered into her ear as he kissed her neck the same way Craig has just done. Emma's eyes welled up as she screamed for dear mercy. END OF CHAPTER!  
  
Anyway, guess who it is! Whoever does I will give them big props in the next chapter. (I'm still pondering about where I'm going to add Liberty, she doesn't seem to fit in the story does she?)  
  
GUESS THE LINE:  
  
Ter, I love your shirt it's so sparkly like stars!  
  
WHO SAID THIS? 


	14. The Big Bang

Disclaimer: YAY! BIGGIE PROPS to (from whom got it first): Bbo! This whole chap is dedicated to you, minus a few sentences I have to dedicate to the (also wonderful) people who guessed it after you. Somegrlwhowrites got the Toby part, but not the Ashley. To you I dedicate the seventh sentence! Also to Ashley, she gets the ninth sentence. ChEZWriter who got it too! WHOO HOO, the twelfth sentence belongs to you! Also, of course last but not least Starlight4U because she put so much detail into her review, biggie biggie props to you and you get the first and second sentence.  
  
Let us begin ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sean walked in front of Emma's shaking body and shook his head, a little smile forming on his small tender lips when he saw what Toby was doing. Emma managed to wrangle her head so far that she saw Toby's out of control hair and knew it was him. She bit down hard on the smelly hand that was around her mouth and Toby gasped with pain.  
  
"Ow, Emma. Geez, not a very nice welcome for your dear Toby." Toby grinned as he massaged his bitten hand. Emma spit on the floor where Sean stood and scowled at the both of them.  
  
"My dear Toby? I think not." She gagged. Toby stopped massaging his hand and shot a look of venom at his love. He took her hand (much to Emma's dislike) and leaded her to JT's couch.  
  
"Sit, Emma. Now, tell us where Craig is." Toby stood in front of her with his arms crossed as Sean sat on the edge of the couch also listening. Manny then entered with some sodas as JT just looked around obviously bewildered, for they had just barged in his home as well and took over his kitchen saying they would explain later.  
  
"Oh, when did EMMA arrive?" Manny frowned at her ex-best friend. Manny was hoping she would have a little rendezvous with just the three boys and herself, of course owning all the boys at Degrassi was Manny's dream.  
  
"Just a few minutes ago." Sean said as Manny sat on his lap. Manny giggled as Sean started tickling her back affectionately. Emma looked at them with a shocked expression. Sean and Manny? SINCE WHEN??  
  
Toby placed his hand on Emma's face and moved it gently so it was facing himself. "I asked you a question. Where is Craig?"  
  
"I don't know. I-I ran away from him," she stood up and then towered over Toby. "But if you hurt him, God I will knock the living daylights out of you." She had to defend him even though Craig had just offended HER.  
  
Toby shoved her down back on the couch. "I'd like to see you try! Manny, Sean, and I have joined forces and together we will bring the both of you DOWN. We'll have more people on our side too. Ashley, Ellie, Paige, Jimmy-."  
  
"Jimmy won't be on your side," Emma remarked. "He hates Sean."  
  
"Yes, but he loves ME." Toby lifted his head defiantly.  
  
"Yeah, but he doesn't like Ashley either. And don't even try recruiting Spinner if Jimmy isn't on your side either." She couldn't believe she was even TALKING about recruiting people to be on her side. It was all so ridiculous! Why couldn't everyone be happy for Craig and her? Why??  
  
Toby sat on the coffee table and watched as Manny and Sean nuzzled each other. He was in deep thought and grinned maliciously. "Maybe I should just have my way with you and let you go. Though, I do really love you and-I don't know what I would do without you. Oh well, I could always have a little fun before my plan comes to action."  
  
Emma screamed and pounced off the couch heading for the door but was blocked by JT. "JT LET ME GO PLEASE!!!!!"  
  
He looked at Toby who was walking towards Emma rolling his eyes and grabbed her by the shirt. "Sean, give me some scarves," he looked at Emma like the devil, "and a condom."  
  
Emma started to cry but just then the door burst open and Craig stood there huffing and puffing like he hadn't stopped running for hours. Emma flung her arms around his shoulders and burst into tears right on his shoulder. Toby and Sean lunged onto the both of them and pulled them apart. Sean began punching Craig on his already bruised stomach.  
  
"Into the bedroom, my sweet." Toby said began shoving her into the boudoir.  
  
"NO! CRAIG PLEASE DON'T LET HIM DO THIS TO ME!!!" Emma screamed with all her might.  
  
It was like there was a fuel inside of Craig that was never there before and he blocked Sean's oncoming punch and socked him square in the jaw, repeating this pattern over and over again until Sean was on the floor curled up in a pathetic ball with Manny at his side. She then started scratching at Craig's back, but one slap in the head and against the wall and she was out cold.  
  
He then knocked the door down and saw Toby on top of Emma (with their clothes still on WHEW!) and kissing her. Emma was trying to push him off and when she saw Craig she screamed right into Toby's mouth making him fall off of her and allowing Emma to get up and run back into Craig's arms. Toby stood up and growled as the two hugged deeply.  
  
"Stop." He muttered. Toby stood his ground as Craig released Emma from his grip and walked over to Toby, towering over him (much like everyone else does).  
  
"Don't ever do that again, little man or I'll-." Craig started.  
  
BANG!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emma screamed so loud the whole world could hear it. What just HAPPENED??  
  
END OF CHAPTER!!  
  
OK, well yes I know I'm evil for leaving the cliffhanger!!!  
  
GUESS WHAT HAPPENED, BIGGIE PROPS TO THOSE WHO GUESS IT. WHO, WHAT, WHEN, WHERE JUST LIKE IN CLUE!!!  
  
GUESS THE LINE:  
  
"What are you talking about? We have JT, and TOBY."  
  
Biggie props will be rewarded, if these are too easy I shall supply harder ones. DEGRASSI IS ON TONIGHT WHOO HOO! 


	15. Van Zandt To The Rescue

Disclaimer: You are all SO lucky that I've decided to update today because I'm so completely useless at the moment. BIGGIE PROPS TIME!! Bbo, who once again got it first but she only got half and she didn't make a comment (if it is a she, sorry I'm bad with genders), so I'm going to dedicate to you the first and second paragraph. Lucky you. Then, we have starlight4U who got the line (which was made by Emma when Manny said: "The niners always get the hotties.") but didn't get the "Clue" part, I will dedicate three sentences of any choice to you. Diana got the line, she gets sentence eh, whatever is after the first and second paragraph. ChEZriter gets the line WHOO HOO, she gets the sentence of her choice (preferably one with Toby?). And somegrlwhowrites got the line part, you'll just have to see what the outcome is though you get the sentences of YOUR choice. THEN comes crystalclear who may I say, knocked it right. She gets the whole chap! GOOD JOB!!!  
  
Let us start ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Everyone wheeled around to see who the shot belonged to and there JT Yorke stood with his dads .9 (I think that's how you say it) and a very shocked look on his face. "I-I didn't mean to do that!"  
  
Craig was on JT's bed, bleeding on the shoulder. He was still alive, but his wound was deep. Toby was dumbstruck, but soon recovered when JT gave him the gun. A malicious grin spread on Toby's face as he pointed the gun between Craig's eyes.  
  
"NO! TOBY! DON'T!" Emma started wrestling the gun out of Toby's hands when they heard the door slam.  
  
"JASON TIBERIUS (AN: isn't that his name, Mr. Simpson said it once in an episode but I forgot, SOMEONE INFORM ME). WE'RE HOME!" JT's parents called. Toby's eyes grew to the size of golf balls as he ran around in JT's room wondering what to do with the gun and Craig. Craig was in too much pain to care, and Emma was at his side, crying like a baby.  
  
Toby then stuffed it in JT's sock drawer and threw a blanket over Craig who threw it off and made Emma stand in front of him so at least her head was blocking his shoulder. "Talk f-for me," he whispered into Emma's ear. She nodded and exited the room carefully.  
  
"Hello, Mr. and Mrs. Yorke, we were just going now. It was fun being here while we could but we have to go to the hospital, I MEAN, um house. Craig's house, Joey goes all psycho when Craig is AWOL." She then slammed the door behind her and they ran as far as they could until Craig was on his knees.  
  
"See, Craig? I KNEW this would happen. You shouldn't have come after me!" She kissed his cheek and held his face.  
  
"And, let you be-r-raped by Toby? I don't think s-so." His hand was bloody with the excessive amounts spilling out of his shoulder.  
  
Craig looked at it. "We'll say it was a stray bullet."  
  
"Stray bullet? In DEGRASSI, I don't think so. Come on, I'll make up the lies." Emma held his hand as they walked tediously to the hospital. Emma had torn off a piece of Craig's shirt (since it was too big on him anyway) and wrapped it as diligently as she could. They then passed by the zoo, oh the simple memories that lied inside of that zoo. They were about to be erased with serious explaining.  
  
"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU, CRAIG??" Paige Micalchuck asked, heading out of the zoo. She was on one of her roundabouts again and wasn't even embarrassed that they saw her there. Tagging along behind her was Liberty Van Zandt (AN: OK, Paige has a VERY twisted secret life that will obviously be revealed now, she goes to the zoo regularly to get her kicks and she hangs with LIBERTY!).  
  
"Oh, hello Em-. OH MY GOD, Craig! What happened?!" Liberty started hovering over his arm. "Apply pressure, it will lessen the bleeding. My father's a doctor, he can fix you up real quick and my house is right around the corner. Come on, we haven't much time."  
  
Without any explanation needed (thankfully), they rounded the corner and came upon a beautiful house, which was also huge and they burst through the door. (AN: Random comment, they really think they can get Paige on their side, Toby and Sean I mean? It's obvious that Paige is going to think they're crazy and want nothing to do with the whole THING!!!)  
  
"Down in the basement, he's probably in there cleaning his tools. He's an oncologist but he's good with shoulders and stuff, he'll have you fixed up. Daddy?" She knocked on the wall and a light-skinned man with glasses and hair similar to Liberty's rounded the corner.  
  
"Yes? Oh dear." He spotted Craig's arm. "Come with me."  
  
WHAT IS MR. VAN ZANDT'S PREDICTION?  
  
END OF CHAPTER!  
  
It doesn't even matter, I'll just give you a line. This time I'll wait a few days so more people can guess.  
  
GUESS THE LINE:  
  
"I'm not saying you can't dance because you're white. I'm saying you can't dance because you suck."  
  
I particularly love this line. Guess who said and BIGGIE PROPS will be rewarded, as usual! 


	16. Explanations and Memories

I really can't believe it's taken me so long just to update. I can't even count the months. Well, I could, but I'm too lazy at the moment. So, anyway I just wanted to update since I haven't got anything better to do. Here we go:  
  
  
  
"It's a gunshot wound. What on earth have you kids been doing?" Mr. Van Zandt inquired. Paige and Liberty looked at Emma and Craig, obviously wondering the same thing. It wasn't normal for a 14-year-old boy to be shot in the middle of the day with no explanation.  
  
"It's a long and very disturbing story." Emma sighed. Mr. Van Zandt stood up from crouching over Craig's wound. It wasn't bleeding as much but still needed to be tended to.  
  
"I see." He scratched his head. "Well, how about while I fix up Mr. Manning here, you tell me all about it."  
  
Emma nodded and pulled up a chair next to Craig. Mr. Van Zandt had taken out his tools already. "The bullet will have to be removed and then I'll have to give you a couple of stitches. Well, more than a couple, actually it'll be around five stitches. I'm going to numb your shoulder here with some anesthetic."  
  
Craig's eyes widened with horror. He hated needles, more than anything in the world. He would rather live through years and years of pain except for watch that needle go inside of him. "No! No!" He yelled frantically.  
  
Emma took Craig's hand and squeezed it tight. "Shhh, Craig, shhh it's for the best. C'mon, quiet down now."  
  
"No Emma! Look at it! It's humongous!" Craig was up against the wall, holding onto his shoulder for dear life. Mr. Van Zandt seemed surprisingly calm throughout the whole situation.  
  
He put down the needle and beckoned for Craig to come over to him. "You won't stick me, will you?" Craig asked while inching over to him. Mr. Van Zandt continued beckoning.  
  
"Sit down." He lightly pushed Craig into the chair. "Convince him Emma."  
  
Emma wasn't sure, but she was almost positive Mr. Van Zandt winked at her. After a few seconds she finally understood what he meant to accomplish.  
  
"Craig, shots are nothing. Look at what just happened to you, your shoulder was just punctured by a bullet and you were bleeding like crazy. A shot will feel like nothing after that." Emma soothed.  
  
"But Emma, you don't understand. I've had the worst experience with shots and-."  
  
"Done." Craig was interrupted by Mr. Van Zandt's announcement. Craig turned sharply too see a small piece of cotton over where Mr. Van Zandt had stuck him. Craig was obviously dumbfounded.  
  
"Y-You tricked me! How could you do that? You promised you wouldn't stick me!" Craig cried.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort. Liberty, did you hear me promise him anything?" Mr. Van Zandt turned to his daughter who had been silently talking with Paige.  
  
"No, and Craig don't worry about it. He did the same thing to me when I was younger." Liberty smiled warmly. Paige had a worried look on her face.  
  
Craig sighed, oblivious to Paige's anxiety. "At least I didn't feel anything. Oh wow, I can't feel my shoulder at all."  
  
"That's the idea." Mr. Van Zandt replied. He removed the bullet, which hadn't gone beyond withdrawal and began stitching him up. His work was tedious and precise. You could tell he got an A in Home Economics.  
  
"So, tell me how all this riff raff began. It must've been serious if bullets were involved. Not much happens like that in Degrassi." Mr. Van Zandt said.  
  
Emma bit her lip. She knew she would have to be the one to explain. Yet, to her surprise a voice other than her own spoke up.  
  
"This is about Toby Isaacs, and I'm certain of that." Paige chimed in. Emma looked at Paige intently. How did she know?  
  
"How did you know that?" Emma's eyes were wide with curiosity. Never in her life had she imagined Paige as the observing type.  
  
"I put it all together myself. I've seen Toby at the zoo," she seemed quite embarrassed to say this, " once, when we were coincidently there at the same time, he was asleep on a bench mumbling your name under his breath. That's only the beginning though.  
  
There was one instance when I saw you staring at Craig. I think it was just yesterday and Toby was staring daggers at you. It was the worst thing I've ever seen. I knew he must've been outrageously jealous. Then, Sean came over and asked you if you wanted to do something or something like that and you said something really weird like, 'I do NOT like Craig', and Toby's look got even worse.  
  
Later, in the hallway I saw Manny dancing around acting like a crazed lunatic just because you and Craig were going to hang out-."  
  
"-Which you totally insulted me over. What was with the snobbish attitude?" Emma interrupted.  
  
"Excuse me, please refrain from asking questions until I'm finished, OK hun?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Anyway, after that little incident I decided to go over to Ashley's house to finish this enormous project we had due for Ms. Kwan's class. At one point JT and Toby had come over to get something. I don't remember exactly what it was but I remember JT coming over to me, trying to be Mr. Mack Daddy or something. It was really funny. He started talking to me, on and on, and accidentally repeated a conversation him and Toby were having at his house. Toby had said something about killing someone just to be with Emma, that's what caught my attention. How psycho can the guy be to kill someone just for Emma? No offense, hun."  
  
"None taken." Emma rolled her eyes.  
  
"So, I started getting worried. Here we have a maniacal Grade 8 with no fashion sense whatsoever running loose and saying freaky things that are downright weird. But, I'm getting beside myself.  
  
I went to the zoo, as I normally do-."  
  
"Why do you go to the zoo, anyway?" Craig asked. He had remained quite for the duration of the explanation but couldn't hold in his questions a minute longer.  
  
"Like I said, please refrain from asking questions until I'm finished explaining." Paige's cheeks flushed a deep red. Her secret was a private one.  
  
"Sorry." Craig went back to watching Mr. Van Zandt who was still finishing up his stitches.  
  
"OK, where was I? Oh, yes, I went to the zoo as I normally do and saw Toby there. It wasn't the first time I had seen him there but HE didn't know that. So, I tried to play it off cool but failed miserably. No one, except for Liberty here, had ever seen me at the zoo. He promised he wouldn't tell anyone about our little encounter and I don't think he has. When I went home a half an hour later, I had stopped by Chubbie's to get a burger, Ashley called me and said something about how Toby asked her if she wanted to help him get rid of Sean.  
  
We were both sort of discussing why he would want to get rid of Sean and it immediately snapped into my brain that Toby was SO jealous he was going to get rid of anyone Emma liked one-by-one. He DID say he would kill anyone to be with her didn't he? So I warned Sean but he didn't believe a word of it. Of course, why he didn't believe me is still a mystery to me. The next day I saw Emma break up with Sean, which must've put a rift in Toby's plan. Sean wasn't the problem anymore, Craig was. I saw Toby lurking in the shadows and he must've felt so thrilled since Emma was doing his dirty work for him.  
  
Then, there was that infamous fight at lunchtime between Craig and Sean. Comments were made, fists were flying and then there were Jimmy and Spinner who put a stop to the whole thing, which was very nice of them if I do say so myself. I looked around to spot Toby and there he was in the corner, laughing. It was the queerest thing I had ever seen up to that point and that's saying something.  
  
Emma had watched the whole thing and decided to run out, Toby followed her and I followed Toby. I watched you two talking and then you guys ditched. Of course, I wasn't about to follow them since Mr. Raditch was staring at me from his office. He yelled at me to come back inside and I was left with my thoughts. What happened in that time anyway, Emma?"  
  
Emma's eyes had watered again. The memories flooded back into her mind. The way Toby had kissed her, the way he grabbed her. It brought pain into her heart and she flinched. Everyone in the room finally noticed the bruise on Emma's face. *You don't want anyone to interrupt do you?*  
  
"Oh my god. Did h-he, did he rape you?" Paige touched her arm. There was compassion in Paige's voice since she went through exactly the same thing. That party, that wretched animal of a boy, all that happened upstairs----.  
  
"N-no." Emma shook her head.  
  
"He was going to though. He tried to when we were at JT's house." Craig muttered. He had a look of hatred in his eyes.  
  
"Really?" Liberty, Paige, and Mr. Van Zandt asked in unison. They turned to Emma who was dwelling upon those not too distant memories. The way he forced his body on her *Sean give me some scarves, and a condom*. She couldn't control it any longer and the tears came like the ocean's waves.  
  
Paige enclosed her arms around Emma's quivering body. She ran her fingers through Emma's hair and tried to calm her down. She knew how it felt to be taken advantage of.  
  
"I think I've heard quite enough. It's time for some adults to take action in this situation this has become out of control." Mr. Van Zandt stood up. A look of pride was shining in Liberty's eyes.  
  
"Where can we find this Toby Isaacs?"  
  
  
  
Reaaaalllly long. Ok, so um, review please. That would be super nice. Bye. 


End file.
